


Cap 'n Board

by Jack Haze (The_Cool)



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool/pseuds/Jack%20Haze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another couple of Angels, having to work to pay off their debts and re-enter Heaven.</p><p>This time, it's a pair of guys patrolling the city of Shiniga Metropolis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cap 'n Board

"hnnnnnyOH GOD," Cap groaned, eyes wide with panic, as Simon Belmont caught yet another scythe to the face. "Psh, I thought you were better than that." snarked Cap's brother, Board. "GOD DAMMIT! I usually am, but today I guess my game's just a bit offfFFFUCK!" Hunched forward on the living room couch, Cap raised his arms and let forth a cry of mixed rage and despair as the on-screen vampire hunter flew backwards and collapsed on the floor.

As if on cue, a stone gargoyle smashed through the front window.

(author's note: ged demmit ill finish it up laturrrrrr)


End file.
